Just Another Day
by CiZiwejes
Summary: Today will be a crappy day. Harvey just knew it when Mike arrived in a cab and he was early! Chap 2's up!
1. Chapter 1

a/n: This is my first Suits fic. Please be nice.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one.

* * *

><p><strong>Just Another Day<strong>

Chapter 1

_Today is going to be a crappy day. _

Harvey Specter couldn't explain how he knew it. He just knew. His instinct rarely failed him before and it would not betray him now. He knew it the moment he stepped out the limo and saw his one and only associate coming to work in a cab instead of riding his death mechanism.

"At last…someone stole your bike for your own good?"

Mike hunched over the cab's passenger window to pay for his ride and turned to give Harvey a bewildered look. "Huh? What?"

That was another sign that told Harvey they were going to have a hell of a day. Mike was always quick with witty responses to every sarcastic remark shot his way. Now he was looking at Harvey as if the Pearson Hardman's senior partner had grown two heads.

Harvey dismissed the look with a wave. After giving the young man a quick round up – checking for physical injuries which would explain why he had arrived in a cab instead of riding his bike and quietly sighing with relief when he hadn't found any – Harvey looked at his watch and winced.

Mike was early.

Three. He had already spotted three signs that were worth worrying about. Three signs were enough. He didn't want to go through another crappy day because of a certain associate who decided to come to work after getting involved in a bike accident.

"So…spill it," Harvey instructed in his lawyer voice, firm and pushing. "How did it happen? Who is the poor old lady you rammed into?"

Mike frowned and gave him another puzzled look. "What are you talking about?"

"You tell me Mike." He waited for the kid to stop feigning innocence but it never came. He really didn't get what Harvey was trying to say. Harvey pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head tiredly. "I'm talking about your bike Mike. What the hell happened to your bike?"

Snorting, the puzzled look on Mike's face dissolved and was replaced with amusement. "You don't care about me but you cared a lot for the bike?" Mike scoffed and grinned devilishly.

Harvey rolled his eyes. The sarcastic reply along with the annoying grin fended off his earlier thoughts. Maybe there was nothing wrong. Maybe it was just his mind playing tricks. He turned around and made his way to the building – Mike following close.

"Don't worry Harvey…the bike's safe and sound. It just needs a change of routine today," came out the faint explanation from the man behind.

Harvey halted in front of the elevator, waiting for Mike to catch up before pushing the button. The kid was walking at a slow gait, too slow compared to his infamous skip and run manner that he had displayed every day since he started working with Harvey. "Well…it's a good thing the bike is more intelligent than you. At least her doing caused you to show up earlier than the usual."

They stepped into the elevator as it opened with a 'ding'.

"I couldn't sleep…might as well just come to work." Mike filled in.

Harvey looked over his shoulder towards the younger man. He studied Mike's features and noticed the dark circle around the latter's eyes. The kid looked he hadn't slept in days.

"And you just called my bike 'her'!" Mike smirked.

"Shut up." Harvey responded flatly. He punched the button to Pearson Hardman's floor and turned around at hearing a sickening groan as the elevator started moving up. Mike was swaying on his feet and had one hand on the wall for support. He looked about ready to make a face plant. "You okay? You look like shit."

Mike steadied himself and cleared his throat before answering "Everyone's a critic."

Harvey grunted with annoyance. He was worrying for no reason.

The rest of the ride continued in silence though then and again Harvey would shoot occasional glance over his shoulder to check on Mike. There was something wrong with his associate but he couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe the kid was just tired from the lack of sleep. After all he did a tremendous job researching the Cullen's case through previous three nights; catching a shut eye for barely thirty minutes each night. Even Harvey was feeling quite exhausted himself.

The elevator opened to the quiet Pearson and Hardman's office. The quietness was eerie yet soothing – something Harvey hadn't feel since he recruited his one and only associate. Mike was always loud and annoying; and his antics were highly and hazardously infectious.

Harvey stepped out and headed for his office.

Harvey had always been early to work but he came in earlier since Mike started working just to lavish himself in the silence again. But today Mike came in early and Harvey was anticipating for the loss of that silence; it remained.

Mike was quiet.

Harvey turned to see Mike still hadn't exited the elevator. "Are you coming?" Harvey called out impatiently, almost annoyed. They still had something to discuss about the case and they could as well just do it now while walking to his office.

Hearing no response Harvey made his way back to the elevator only to find the kid looking slightly dazed as he stared out the elevator's open door with an empty gaze. "Mike?" Harvey's voice was demanding.

"Huh?" Mike blinked and walked out the elevator just the moment its door started to close. He yelped with surprise as the door pinned him.

"Shit!" Harvey desperately punched the button and pulled Mike out the elevator when the door reopened. He grabbed Mike's arm and swung the kid around so he would look him in the eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Harvey asked in a surprisingly high pitched tone.

The response he got caught him unprepared.

Mike groaned painfully and squeezed his eyes shut. His face lost all colors and it turned awfully white apart from the flush on his cheeks. It was stark against his pale features. He recoiled from Harvey's grip and kneaded his eyes with the heel of his palms. "Damn it Harvey!" His voice shook as he whispered.

Harvey's blood boiled and he could feel the heat burning his face. He could only think of one explanation of why the kid was acting strange and was out of focus. It all made sense now. "You're high, aren't you?" he hissed menacingly to Mike's face.

Mike let down his hands and stared at Harvey. His look was disbelieving. "NO!" He shouted it out loud and later winced regretfully when the pounding at the back of his head escalated tenfold. "No, I'm not…high." Thankfully they were nowhere within others' earshot or Mike's rebuke would have sent the wrong impression or worse, cause people – especially Louise – to discover the truth about him.

"Mike…I swear if you…" Harvey pointed a finger to Mike's face; trying to stress his point.

"Get off me Harvey!" Mike irritably swatted Harvey's hand and sent his boss what supposed to be a deadly glare; which he spoiled by blinking rapidly. He rubbed the side of his head and grimaced with pain before looking at Harvey again. "For once, you might want to consider that I too can get sick." Mike snapped and walked away from the senior partner - his hand still massaging his temple.

Harvey stood dumbfounded. He didn't expect Mike to be so blatant on revealing the current state of his health. He must be feeling so sick that he hadn't made any attempt to cover the ministrations for his pain – the massaging – and that he had taken offense in Harvey's words instead of feeling guilty.

"The kid must be feeling like hell."

Harvey turned to Donna who had been standing next to him and huffed. Donna had spoken whatever his mind was contemplating. She had arrived in the other elevator and was standing right behind Mike all the time they were talking. She wore her strongest perfume today yet Mike couldn't sense her scent. Mike always sensed Donna like he could sense Harvey. You could expect that much from a puppy.

"Was it too harsh?"

Donna tilted her head to one side and gave him the 'you think?' look. "I'll go and have a look." She was always the one to repair the damage done by Harvey on everything, including his associate. When she was assigned to Harvey she never expected this to be a part of her job but as time passed she grew to like the addition.

Harvey smiled at her and said nothing else.

That was enough.

"What will you do without me?" Donna flipped back her hair for a dramatic effect and made her way to Mike's cubicle. Her scent drifted off with her.

Harvey asked himself the same question as he walked towards his office.

* * *

><p>"So kiddo,"<p>

Mike jumped at the sudden interruption. He bolted to his feet and swayed dangerously to one side before a gentle cool hand gripped his bicep and made him sit. He swallowed the bitter bile threatening to make its way into his mouth.

"Geez Mike!" Donna was relieved that she was standing behind Mike when the kid started swaying or he would have fallen to the floor in a heap. Donna perched on one edge of Mike's table and asked "What was that all about?"

Hearing no response from him, she turned Mike's chair so he would sit facing her and studied his face intently.

Mike's face was flushed and his lips were dry and chapped. His bloodshot eyes were fluttering uncontrollably. His breathe came out in wheezes and he looked as if he was breathing through his mouth. His dishevelled hair made him look younger than his age. There was no use in asking if he was okay because he definitely was not.

"Tell me how you're feeling Mike," Donna ordered and finished her sentence with a warning "and don't even think of lying."

"Contrary to what you think…I'm not going to lie, Donna." Mike's voice was hoarse and it seemed like talking took a toll on him. He panted for air and continued "I feel like crap." Enough with the façade, he was feeling very poorly and he couldn't help feeling sorry for himself.

"What's wrong?" Donna's mother hen mode went into an overdrive.

"I don't know…" Mike swallowed when he heard how dry his voice had sounded. When he tried to continue explaining it had barely came out. He was parched and was denied of the freedom to speak. Donna gave him a bottle of mineral water that she had obviously brought with her. Mike accepted it with a whispery 'thank you' but he couldn't help thinking that Donna was a Goddess. She knew everything.

Mike continued when he got back his voice. "I awoke at 5 in the morning with a headache…as you can see it's still here." Mike tapped his head before leaving his hand there. "And now, I just feel like crap." He flexed his other hand and spread his fingers wide in front of him. It was shaking terribly.

Donna took Mike's hand into hers and flinched. It was as cold as ice and as she looked into his palm she noticed how blue it was. Donna put her hand on Mike's forehead and grimaced at the blistering heat emitting from the kid. "God Mike!"

"Last time I checked I was not God." Mike grinned mischievously.

Donna ignored Mike's attempt for a joke and glared at him. The kid's mischievous grin disappeared at instant. "When you woke up this morning…did you have the fever too?"

"No." Mike croaked. "It hadn't been there until now."

Donna didn't like what she heard. Mike's fever was too high for such a short time. He was not even supposed to be here in the first place. He should have stayed at home resting or go to a hospital for a quick check-up. "Mike, you should have called in sick." She crossed her arms in an authoritative manner.

"It's just a fever Donna." Mike waved a hand dismissively. "How bad can it be?"

Donna rolled her eyes and sighed. "Says the man who had just admitted he's feeling like crap a moment ago."

Mike chuckled. "It'll pass."

"Have you taken anything for your headache or the fever?"

Mike grinned sheepishly and Donna knew the answer straight away. Again she sent the death stare down Mike's way.

"What?" the stare sent shivers down Mike's spine.

Donna got up and went out from Mike's cubicle. Then she turned around and said "I'm going to get you some meds and help me God I'll make you take them all even if I have to force it down your throat."

Mike gulped. Donna seemed to have black aura revolving around her as she stood over him. Her fiery hair and red blouse added to the evil atmosphere her tone had evoked. He found himself unconsciously reaching for his throat; fearing the damage Donna would inflict while forcing the meds down.

Donna was about to return to her desk when she abruptly turned around and bent over Mike, grabbing him by the collar. She smirked seeing Mike staring at him with horror. "Better yet…I'll make you come with me so you can down all those meds right in front of me."

"But…Wait! Donna!"

Donna's decision held no argument. She hauled Mike to his feet; made sure he doesn't fall on his knees and dragged him towards her desk. The awkward glances thrown their way as she was pulling Mike were staved off with a menacing glare. Nobody dared lift their head for the second time after their eyes engaged with Donna's. She was the second most powerful and influential woman in the company after Jessica. No one messes with Donna and her puppies; that was number two rule if ones wanted to stay alive at the firm.

* * *

><p>By the time they reached Donna's desk, Mike was panting for air and was furiously flushed with fever. His chest felt laden as his lungs constricted due to the lack of air. He bent forward; supporting his body with his hands on the knees and breathed in deep. The feeling of oxygen filling his lungs made him shiver with relief.<p>

Mike looked at Donna, half mortified half terrified with what Donna had practiced on him. But it was Donna. She could do anything beyond the imagination of the common men and nobody dared to argue.

So when Donna for the second time pulled his arm, Mike felt the strong urge to run and save himself. But Donna was quick. She sat him down on her seat and began rummaging her drawers looking for something.

"I know I have it here somewhere." Donna's voice was muffled as she bent over her desk, looking into the drawer.

If Mike wasn't so sick, he wouldn't miss the chance to check her over. However, giving it a second thought he decided he wouldn't dare do it anyway. He respected Donna too much to be sexually attracted to her.

"It's okay Donna…I'll go and check from other associates." Mike attempted to sit up and was abruptly stopped when Donna pointed her slim finger; motioning him to sit down again. Mike relinquished and sagged into the chair. He watched as Donna kept on searching.

The time Donna had spent looking for the meds seemed like forever to Mike. Before long his vision started to swim; drowsiness was fast overtaking him. It was becoming harder to stay awake.

Donna resumed to her search and almost yelled in triumph when she finally found the bottle of Tylenol. It was there all along. She was just too panicked seeing how Mike had turned much paler than a moment ago.

She shoved two of the pills into Mike's palm; wincing a bit at how much colder Mike's hand now than it had been before. Mike's eyes were droopy and he looked like he was about to fall asleep right immediately. Donna tapped on Mike's cheek and was rewarded with a disgruntle look thrown her way through slivers of bloodshot eyes.

"Stay with me Mike! I need you to take the meds."

"Uh… 'kay." Mike nodded and straightened himself up on the chair. He stared at the pills; not really knowing what to do with it. Donna shook her head. Mike's condition was deteriorating at a shocking pace.

"Take it Mike."

Mike looked at her like she was crazy.

_No_. "Don't tell me…you need water to wash them down?" Donna guessed.

Mike raised a brow and rolled his eyes; giving her the 'duh' look.

Donna smiled and ruffled the kid's hair. "Awwww Mike…you're such a baby."

Now, water to down the pills with…Donna hissed irately when she realized she had just given Mike the last of her mineral water stock and they had left it at Mike's cubicle. With her hands on her hips Donna contemplated on either to go back to Mike's cubicle or to go the senior partners' pantry to get some water. Then she decided against both and headed to Harvey Specter's room instead.

"Harvey!" Donna didn't even knock and that caught her boss by surprise. "I need water."

Harvey looked up from the newspaper he was reading and was bewildered when Donna pushed him away from the table and ransacked his drawers looking for what she demanded. He cleared his throat; gaining her attention, and jutted his chin towards the upper right hand drawer where he kept his energy drink. "It's in there."

Donna wasted no more time and retrieved the drink. Energy drink would do the work. She was about to run out the room when she remembered something. Donna threw a glance over her shoulder and said "…in case you're wondering, your puppy IS sick," before disappearing into her cubicle.

The newsflash punched Harvey right in the gut. Sighing heavily, Harvey pushed himself away from the chair and straightened his tie before making his way out to Donna's cubicle. In his mind he was trying to come up with various ways to make it up to Mike without actually saying _'I'm sorry'_ for accusing him of being high on drugs.

The Great Harvey Specter never apologized to anyone…well, except Donna, or Jessica.

Harvey's racing thoughts were cut short when he reached Donna's desk. She was desperately trying to get Mike to focus on her. The kid on the other hand was seated on Donna's chair, heavy with perspiration and out to the world as he gazed emptily at the secretary's partition.

Mike looked like hell.

"Mike?" Donna called softly - almost mother-like. She reached out a hand and cupped Mike's face. She focused his gaze on her and called again. "Mike?"

The kid didn't respond to her and that scared Donna completely. She looked up to Harvey saying 'please do something' with her eyes.

Harvey gave a try. Tapping the young associate's face he called "Mike." Mike's skin was too hot to Harvey's liking. The kid was definitely running on a high fever; in such a short time too. Mike didn't look this sick when he arrived for work just now.

"Mike. Look at me." There was a change in Harvey's tone. Assumptions were playing at the back of his mind and he was anxious. Not that he cared but he needed Mike to obey to his orders. He was his boss Goddammit!

"Mike!"

**TBC**

* * *

><p>What do you think? Did I pass the Suits test? Shall I continue?<strong><br>**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you know in Pearson Hardman.

a/n: Gosh! The responses I got from the previous chapter were overwhelming I could cry with joy. Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and the favorites. Please have this as my token of gratitude.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"_Mike. Look at me." There was a change in Harvey's tone. Assumptions were playing at the back of his mind and he was anxious. Not that he cared but he needed Mike to obey to his orders. He was his boss Goddammit! _

"_Mike!"_

_...  
><em>

"Mike! If you don't answer me I swear to God I'd fire you." The boss in Harvey demanded.

"Huh?" Mike finally registered Harvey's voice but the look in his eyes was still dazed. He looked up to Harvey through slivered lids and blinked several times. "Harvey? What are you doing here?" He checked his surroundings and realized he was not at his desk. "Where am I?"

"Mike." Donna took Mike's hands into hers and squeezed them hard. She loosened her grip a little when Mike winced. "You're at my desk."

"Donna?" Confusion was evident in Mike's features. He looked around and started freaking out. "Why am I sitting on your chair? God! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to." He made a move to move away from the chair but was restrained by Donna.

"Mike!" Donna called in a commanding voice, gaining Mike's attention. The young man fixed his eyes on her; lips wobbling, looking fearful.

"Hey! Shh… shh… It's okay. We're just trying to get you to take some meds." She soothed him as she held his hands tightly. The coldness of Mike's hands was numbing. "Here." She insisted and gestured to the pills in Mike's hand. When Mike didn't make a move, Donna aided him by holding his hand close to his mouth. She didn't miss the slight frown on Mike's face when his arm was bent towards him.

Harvey was being a silent bystander; observing.

Mike swallowed and downed the pills with water Donna had offered.

"Damn! My head is killing me." Mike groaned as he fought hard to keep the pills and water down. Thankfully they stayed down. He closed his eyes and threw his head back to rest on the chair. "Can you do me a favor?" He opened one tired eyes to look at Donna.

"Okay." Donna complied and waited for the request.

Mike leered towards the vase of flowers on Donna's desk without moving his head. "Can you hit me with the vase and knock me out?"

Donna's eyes looked ready to bulge out of their sockets. "No Mike! I love my _vase_."

"Pity." Mike mumbled through the overwhelming drowsiness. "I've always thought… you loved me more… than you love the vase." He was beginning to slur. But then like a bolt he snapped his eyes open and looked at Donna in dismay.

"Do you?" His mouth hung open.

Donna flipped her hair and smiled half-heartedly. "Yes, I love my vase."

Mike cast a look full of hatred at the said vase and snarled. "I know the vase would come between us someday." He said irritably before closing his eyes again.

"But… it is… a nice vase."

Donna looked up to Harvey questioningly. Mike was delirious which meant the fever might have climbed to a notch.

Harvey, during the conversation, was quietly assessing the probability of Mike's sickness based on the details he had gathered. Mike flushed face despite the severe chill running down his body indicated a high fever; increasing at an alarming rate considering it was not there earlier in the morning. The way Mike was massaging his head showed a steady headache nesting there. Mike's speech was mostly slurred and unfocused – an evidence of incoherent thoughts. The wheezes and the gurgling sound emanating from the boy meant difficulties in breathing – not to mention he was breathing through his mouth. When Mike winced as Donna moved his arm or held his hands Harvey knew for sure he was having joint and muscle pain.

Now Harvey had to do only one thing to verify his verdict.

Harvey motioned for Donna to move aside before taking her place in front of Mike. He bent over and reached his hands out for Mike's neck. The scorching heat of Mike's skin made his inside churn. Out of the corner of his eyes, Harvey could see his gesture caused Donna to gape.

"You don't think it's…" She clasped a hand over her mouth. "Oh God!"

Harvey looked at Donna briefly before fixing his eyes on Mike. "Mike?" He called out softly, trying to thread through Mike's fevered mind.

Mike opened his eyes at the sound of Harvey's voice but he still hadn't moved his head; keeping it pressed to Donna's chair. "H'vey?" He mumbled.

"I want you to do something for me." Harvey explained. "Hey! Stay awake," he ordered when Mike started drifting off again. By this time, both of his hands firmly clasped the back of Mike's neck.

Mike obeyed like a lost puppy.

"I want you to move your head towards Donna." Harvey motioned for Donna to move a little farther to the right so she would be standing right beside Mike.

Mike tried and Harvey could feel the muscle at the back of the kid's neck stretched and went stiff. Mike cried out of pain and it tore at Harvey's heart but he needed to know; to make sure. "You did good Mike." He kept both of his hands on Mike's neck and massaged it gently with his thumbs to alleviate the stress as the kid whimpered painfully.

"Harvey?" Donna didn't need telling of what Harvey had in his mind. She knew. She squeezed Harvey's shoulder, looking for support and blinked back tears. Harvey looked at her and she quickly understood. "I'll call 911." She was already on the phone even before she finished her sentence.

All the while Donna was on the phone; half-informing half-shouting at the operator about Mike's symptoms, Harvey was keeping his eyes on Mike. One of his hands remained on Mike's shoulder; unconsciously offering comfort. This one and only associate of his really didn't do things halfway.

"H'vey?" Mike called out weakly.

"I'm here kid."

"What's…" It was very hard for Mike to string his sentences together. His brain didn't seem to cooperate much. "…p'ning?" If anyone could understand him Harvey could.

Harvey let out a resigned sigh. The pain must have brought the kid into consciousness again. "You've heard of meningitis Mike?"

"Not stupid."

Mike's use of two words sentence was freaking Harvey out a little if not much. "I know you're not… so I'm not going to lie to you. You might be coming down with it."

Mike knew meningitis. He had spent a generous amount of years reading medical journals and books. He could recite the whole book on it if he had the energy to do so. God had given him a gift that was also a curse. Learning and memorizing everything meant he was also aware that his chance of survival might come out thin.

"Can't die." Mike mumbled brokenly. A lone tear trickled down his cheek and Harvey pretended he didn't see it. "Gram needs me."

"No one's going to die Mike." Harvey stated firmly. "I will not allow that… not without my permission."

Mike snorted and smiled feebly. "Not God."

"No, I'm not." Harvey returned the smile. "But you work for me and if you died here in Donna's chair, it will reflect badly on me. I will not allow that."

"Figures." Mike closed his eyes again and stretched an arm over his face; blocking the light from harassing his eyes. "You cared."

Noticing Mike's current dislike of light Harvey stood over him; blocking its source. "Yeah, and Santa had just shaved his beard." Harvey chuckled as Mike frowned at his remark – probably imagining Santa Claus without a beard. "Eyes hurt?"

"Hmm…" Mike affirmed.

Harvey took out his handkerchief, wet it with water from the bottle and draped it across Mike's eyes. He could hear the kid sigh with relief before mumbling a soft 'thank you'.

"I didn't do that because I cared… I really hate for you to lose your eyesight because I still have tonnes of files for you to read." Harvey pointed out before Mike had the chance to tease him about not caring. "And oh yeah, you owe me a new handkerchief."

He could hear Mike murmur 'yeah right' in a very faint voice. _The__ kid __is __losing __it._

Harvey was just about to provoke Mike into banter to keep the kid awake when Mike's skinny body arched all out of sudden and he tumbled off the chair; stiff like a log. Every muscle in his body twitched and shook uncontrollably. The force of the spasms was so strong it made his head and limbs jerked on and off the floor.

"Shit!" Harvey immediately took off his jacket and bundled it under Mike's head to prevent further injuries. Putting one hand on Mike's forehead he watched helplessly as Mike convulsed. Donna who had just got off the phone already her mascara smeared with tears.

When the seizure stopped and Mike had finally lost consciousness the area was crowded with curious associates, paralegals and senior lawyers. Jessica appeared sometime during the commotion and was now kneeling next to Harvey; who still had his hand clasping Mike's forehead. Even Louis was now hovering over Mike, looking genuinely concerned. Rachel had offered to wait for the paramedics and promised to guide them there. Donna was sitting at Mike's head, pillowing him on her lap. The makeshift pillow that was Harvey's jacket was now a makeshift blanket.

It was not long after that the paramedics arrived, fixed Mike on IV drip, supplied him with oxygen and carried him away on a stretcher.

Harvey picked up his jacket and looked at Jessica.

"It's okay." Jessica squeezed his shoulder. "Go." She tilted her head towards where the paramedics were taking Mike and smiled understandingly.

Harvey nodded his thanks, took out his cell and called Ray; informing the driver to meet him at the hospital with his spare clothes.

* * *

><p><em>Today's a crappy day.<em>

Harvey hated ambulance rides. They were always bumpy and nauseating. The paramedic didn't seem to mind though. He was belting Mike's symptoms into his walkie-talkie at the same time he was taking Mike's pulse, checking Mike's pupil, listening to his heartbeat, adjusting the drip and checking the meter on Mike's oxygen tank.

Harvey suspected him to have invisible extra hands like the Hindu God, _Kali_.

The paramedic had agreed with Harvey that Mike might be coming down with meningitis. The only thing they won't know until further examinations were how severe the sickness was and whether it was bacterial or viral. But the _Kali_-like paramedic had pointed out into his walkie-talkie that Mike had all the symptoms of bacterial meningitis.

_They __don__'__t__ know __if__ they__ made __it__ in __time __or__ if they were __too__ late__ either_.

"Ugh!" Mike's eyes fluttered open as he made a retching noise. The MA proved his expertise by quickly pulling off the oxygen mask and rolling Mike onto his side before shoving a trash can under his face. The kid heaved violently into the can, spewing nothing but a clear liquid. His body contorted in pain as he retched dryly. When the retching finally stopped Mike had curled into a fetal position, resembling so much of a little child.

While Mike was dry retching Harvey had kept one hand on Mike's arm; rubbing it every time the kid went into violent heave. His gesture seemed to happen without him even realizing having done it. The worries he felt in his chest were overwhelming; making his body work on autopilot. Mike vomiting was another sign that his sickness was quite severe.

Mike looked at him through tired slits. His eyes were glassy with fever. Harvey's handkerchief had been kept over his eyes during the ride but had dropped beside his head while he was spewing what little remnants of his gut.

Harvey smiled thinly. "Everything's going to be alright kid."

The kid's lips curled into a faint smile. The sight made Harvey's heart ache. Mike was too sick to smile when all the while he was the most carefree man in Pearson Hardman. Mike was a virus that had changed the mundane atmosphere in the firm that had lasted for as long as Harvey remembered; the atmosphere that was Harvey's comfort zone. God knows how much his comfort zone had been terrorized since he took in the kid. His whole life had been turned upside down for God's sake.

"You hang in there." He couldn't lose the kid. _Not_ that he cared. An associate with an eidetic memory was hard to find. It was not every day they came tumbling into your office, trying to ditch the cops and dropping weeds all over your floor.

Suddenly the ambulance hit a bump and bounced roughly, sending Harvey tumbling across Mike. The kid whimpered painfully at the sudden weight bestowed upon him. Harvey cursed irately and shot a glare at the MA who seemed unaffected by the tumult. It annoyed Harvey to no end.

"You better tell your driver friend to take it easy with the ride or I'll make sure his life turns into a living hell." _No__ one __messes__ with__ Harvey__ Specter._ If the paramedic was _Kali_ in his field, Harvey was the Devil in his. He was good and he was mean; _real__ mean_.

The MA was about to retort but was giving it a second thought seeing the grim look on Harvey's face. He gulped and said something to the driver through the small opening behind the driver's seat.

Unsurprisingly the rest of the ride to the hospital went smoothly with no more bumps.

* * *

><p>Mike awoke to a completely different place he'd last remembered being at. He looked around and realized he was surrounded by white and blue figures that moved too fast for him to identify who they were. He moved his lips to say something but nothing came out. His throat hurt. It was then he felt something fastened around his mouth and nose making it hard for him to breathe. He tried moving his hand to take off the restrain but somebody grabbed his wrist and said something.<p>

The voice however, was lost in the buzzing sound ringing in Mike's ears.

'_I __can__'__t__ breathe__ dammit!_' Mike shouted but no one heard him. He gave it a second try and again the hand stopped him midway. Mike fought the firm hold and reached for the thing clamping his mouth. _He__ had __to__ get __that __thing__ off__ or __he__'__d__ choke __to__ death._Yet again his hand was seized and was secured to his side with an iron-like grip.

Mike glanced around the room but all he saw were blurred images; as if he was looking from inside an aquarium without a goggle on. All the white and blue shadows were hovering above him, prodding and poking his body. _God! __It __hurt!_ They seemed to be talking among themselves but what Mike heard were merely buzzing sounds that worsened his headache tenfold.

'_Get __off__ me!_' If only he could talk. He wiggled his toes and fingers and was relieved when he could still feel them. Okay then, they might have gotten him dumb, deaf or almost blind but Mike won't go down without a fight. If he went down then he'd better dragged them down with him. With that he started kicking and thrashing at the shadows; not giving even the slightest of chances. He might have punched someone's nose and pride crept inside him.

Harvey would be so proud of him. Wait! He remembered seeing Harvey sitting beside him… when was that? A minute ago? Or was it an hour? Whenever that was he knew Harvey was near. _Is__ he__ okay?__ Did__ they __get__ him__ too?_

'_Harvey!_' He needed to get to him. No one answered him. Maybe Harvey had passed out and these white and blue shadows were experimenting on him. Maybe they were both subjects of a secret government experiment. '_Harvey_.'

"_Harvey!"_

…..

"Harvey!"

Harvey was just about to write his name as Mike's emergency contact in the hospital's admission form when Donna came running towards him. Ray was behind her; trying hard to keep up. He finished writing his name and handed the form and his health insurance card to the nurse.

The nurse looked up to him as she compared the name on the card with the one written in the form.

"I'm his guardian." Harvey explained resolutely.

The nurse didn't ask again.

Harvey turned and Donna rammed into him; holding his shoulder and shaking him impatiently. "How's Mike?" Donna blurted without waiting to catch her breath.

"They are still trying to figure it out." Harvey answered flatly as he looked at the emergency room door sadly. His eyes were fixed on the closed door as if he could see right through it. "So far they are treating him for meningitis. Later he'll be in for a CT scan, chest x-rays, blood tests, and all those craps."

"It's meningitis then?" She sagged into the nearest chair.

"He's showing all the symptoms." Harvey settled in beside her. "They haven't figured out yet how bad he'd been inflicted. Right now he's too sick for a lumbar puncture and without a sample of his spinal fluid they can't determine whether it's bacterial or viral."

Donna looked at Harvey - clearly unclear about his references. "What's the difference? Aren't they the same?"

Harvey sighed. "If it's viral we can safely assume that Mike's going to be okay. He might be bedridden for several days but with proper medication he'd be running around in no time."

"If it's bacterial?" Donna could feel Harvey was not telling her everything.

There were no words spoken. Harvey simply looked at Donna and she could tell everything he had on his mind. She relented; fearing if she said it out loud it might happen.

"Why do you know so much about this?" Ray asked, finally finding the strength to say something.

"One of my friends died of meningitis back in Harvard and two of them had their limbs amputated. We set up a campaign then, to educate people on the danger on meningitis and to encourage them to get vaccinated." Harvey ran a tired hand through his hair. "Let's just say I've learned a thing or two." Snorting, Harvey mocked himself for not noticing Mike's behavioral changes earlier this morning. _Yeah__Harvey,__so__much__for__being__able__to__read__people._

"It's not your fault Harvey." Donna definitely knew him like no other. "There's no way you'd have…" she was stopped half sentence when Harvey put up a hand in front of her.

"Don't go there," warned Harvey.

He didn't want to hear excuses, even when it was made up on his behalf. He _should_ have realized that there was something wrong with Mike the moment he saw him acting out of his character earlier today. But no, he chose to trust his suspicion instead of his instinct.

No, he shouldn't have used any emotions in the first place. He was the best damn closer in the city and relying on instinct and suspicion was not what he should do ever. The evidences were right under Harvey's nose; the way Mike answered to his sarcastic remarks were lacking wit which indicated the absence of focus; Mike's mean to work today was the cab which showed he was aware he might not arrive at work safely if he rode the bike, mainly because he couldn't think straight; then he mentioned that he couldn't sleep well last night which probably due to his headache - Harvey had dismissed as the result of the changes in his sleep routine over the previous nights.

Damn! Everything was clear.

"Mister Harvey?" Suddenly a nurse popped out the emergency room and headed towards them. She looked at Harvey and Ray alternately – seemingly confused on which one was the man she was looking for.

Harvey bolted to his feet. All attention was focused the nurse for the news she was about to relay. "I'm Harvey."

"Put this on." The nurse handed him a pair of scrubs and a mask, waited for him to put them on before motioning for him to follow her. "Please come with me."

"What's wrong?" Harvey was perplexed.

"He's delirious." The nurse explained in so little details as she shoved her shoulder through the door, opening to a sight so disturbing Harvey felt his stomach clench.

Mike was thrashing about on the examination bed, kicking and punching everyone who tried to keep him to the bed. His eyes were unfocused and he was tossing his head furiously. He even attempted to bite the doctor's hand off for trying to hold his head down to the pillow. Despite his failing health Mike sure got some unbelievable strength.

"And he's calling for you."

As if on cue, Mike's scream erupted and echoed through the hallway for Donna and Ray to hear.

"Harvey!"

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Suits belongs to US Network and is never mine.  
>an: I have no beta reader thus all mistakes are mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Just Another Day<strong>

Chapter 3

"_And he's calling for you."_

_As if on cue, Mike's scream erupted and echoed through the hallway for Donna and Ray to hear._

"_Harvey!" _

Harvey's knees went weak hearing how Mike was desperately calling for him. The pleading cries caused Harvey's heart to thump harshly. He couldn't help but grab the doorframe in a vice-like grip to keep from falling. The way Mike screamed; voice hoarse and gurgling; sounded painful to Harvey– he couldn't imagine how painful it must have been for Mike.

Being in the law business for almost two decades now, Harvey was aware how much people had needed him on their side and he had readily used that to his advantage. But rarely had he felt so needed the feeling tugged at his heart. The feeling gave him a sense of triumph but at the same time it made him scared.

Harvey walked to Mike's bedside and stood there dumbfounded; unsure what to do to help. He didn't do caring. Eyeing the people in the room, he noticed all eyes were boring through him. That made him uneasy and he couldn't help but feel a little out of place. But he was Harvey Specter; _Harvey Specter adopts and adapts, using his surroundings to his advantage he works everything out according to how he wants it to be. _

Straightening himself Harvey went around the examination table to Mike's head. Harvey towered above him, but Mike didn't recognize Harvey. The kid was totally out of it while the fact that Harvey was wearing a mask didn't help much either. Harvey noticed the nurse were ready to secure Mike to bed if he continued thrashing about. Now Harvey couldn't stand that sight; no one could put his puppy on a leash except him.

"Mike." Harvey called out. The gentleness in his voice was startling, even for Harvey. When Mike didn't respond to him he tried again with an authoritative voice that still held a hint of gentleness he currently unveiled. "Mike!"

At instant, Mike ceased his frantic screaming and thrashing, and started looking for Harvey. "H'vey?"

"Yes kid." Harvey's hand was hovering over Mike's head. A part of him want to put it there, another insisted that he didn't care that much. But as Mike tilted his head up; looking at him with red rimmed eyes, the part of him that didn't care suddenly gave in. His hand clamped Mike's forehead awkwardly; trying not to let the _caring_ side of him show too much.

"Hey."

"Gotta…" Mike panted through fevered stupor. "…get out." His red-rimmed eyes rolled agitatedly in their sockets as his fever-ridden mind tried hard to see through Harvey's mask.

"It's okay Mike. They're here to help." Harvey assured as he glanced at the doctor and nurses who had now returned to their ministrations on Mike. Despite the chill he felt at the back of his neck at seeing Mike's body being pricked and prodded, relief washed all over Harvey, and he relaxed. At least the eyes were not on him anymore.

"Whe—'re we?" Mike swallowed painfully. His throat felt like sandpaper. Every intake of air felt like molten lava that burned his lungs.

"We're at the hospital." Harvey patiently answered.

Mike's eyes widened. His already pale face turned bone-white.

"You…sick?"

If he wasn't then, he was now. Mike's inquiry made Harvey feel sick. Even in his current state Mike was caring about him. Things like this made Harvey wondered how Mike, orphaned at a young age and denied the life of a normal kid, could care so much about other people when life itself was riding him rough. _Mike, you're an idiot._

"No. You are."

"Why?" Mike whimpered sadly.

"Because you're an idiot." Harvey scoffed. His remark caused a few head turns which he ignored completely. "You just don't know when to stop."

"Why?" that seemed to be the only question Mike could think of. The overzealous screaming and fighting he had thrown a little while ago were finally taking a toll on him. Not to mention there was a huge cotton ball in his head right now making thinking a tedious task. The only thing he wanted to do was sleep but the pain was excruciating. He could feel it everywhere.

"Just relax Mike."

"Why?"

"Let the pros do their job. You just focus on getting better."

"Why?"

"Because I said so," Harvey answered quickly. As Mike opened his mouth to utter another word – most probably the same 'why' question - Harvey stepped in "I swear if you ask one more 'why' I'll have you work for Louis for the next couple of weeks."

That sure made Mike quiet. Harvey's lips curled into a thin smile. He then lifted his gaze and found the nurse monitoring Mike's heartbeat and blood pressure was smiling at him behind the mask she was wearing – her laugh lines were pretty obvious. He cleared his throat and returned his attention to Mike.

"Hnn…" Mike whimpered in agony; making the caring side of Harvey – just a tiny bit compared to his uncaring one – kicked off into an overprotective mother hen mode.

Harvey looked up and saw one of the interns prick Mike's arm with a needle to draw blood. The first attempt was not successful and neither was the second one. _For God's sake! The intern's only a kid and his hands are shaking!_ They had a situation of life and death here, and they made an intern perform the job.

Blood rushed to Harvey's head and he was ready to blow off some steams when a doctor – thankfully a real doctor – grabbed the needle off the intern's hand, shoving him aside so he could take over. The doctor then continued the job skilfully, without hurting Mike anymore. He then looked up to meet Harvey's. There was an exchange of understanding nods between the two professionals.

"Mister Ross." The doctor called softly as he rubbed Mike's bare shoulder; his shirt was ripped off when he was brought into the emergency room earlier. '_Kid needs a better lawyer-like shirt anyway'._

Mike turned to look at the doctor… or maybe at the ceiling – unseeing but he finding his direction by solely depending on his muffled hearing.

"Mike," hoarsely, the downed man offered.

'_Ah Mike! Always the courteous one.' _Harvey forced himself hard not to grin seeing the befuddled look on the doctor's face.

"Okay Mike. We've given you something to help with the pain," explained the doctor. "If you feel sleepy, don't fight it."

"Kay." Mike was already halfway there; sleeping a drug-induced sleep.

Then the doctor turned to Harvey. "Now Mister, if you please."

Harvey nodded and was about to leave the bedside when Mike's eyes snapped open and looked around frantically. "H'vey…" Mike's plaintive whine, muffled from exhaustion and pain, nearly broke Harvey's heart.

The older man dropped his hand back on Mike's too-warm forehead and instinctively rubbed Mike's sweaty brow with his thumb. "I'm not going anywhere Mike. I'm going to stay near," he assured comfortingly but the fear in Mike's eyes was still evident.

"It's okay Mike. Trust me." Harvey promised as he gave Mike's brow one last rub and hesitantly lifted his hand off Mike's head. The kid's lips wobbled slightly, but he didn't complain as his cloudy eyes followed Harvey's movement.

Harvey stepped aside but made sure he stayed in Mike's line of view. His heart ached seeing how wretched the young associate looked in his current state. Thankfully the drug worked its wonder and Mike's lids finally slid closed; bringing him into what Harvey doubted would be a restful slumber.

He watched as the medical professionals worked on Mike. The young associate's blood was drawn for further tests. He was put on numerous IV drips to help with the dehydration; probably due to the high fever, and to give him pain medication and antibiotics. By the time they were finished, Harvey was rendered speechless by the dreadful sight.

* * *

><p>After ten minutes that seemed to last forever for Harvey, Mike was finally ready to be moved into the ward. He was clad in a hospital gown and was out to the world. What dreaded Harvey was how he might look like underneath the clothing. Wires were sticking out from everywhere all over him; arms, nose, chest, and places Harvey wouldn't want to imagine. Two IV poles were now a loyal bedside companion to Mike alongside the heartbeat monitor and drugs dispensing machine.<p>

Harvey's eyes trailed cautiously as the hospital workers pushed Mike's bed out the room. He was about to follow them when the doctor stopped him.

"Mister…" The doctor should have memorized Harvey's name by heart after the ill-ridden tantrum he had witnessed a moment ago but due to professional conduct he wouldn't go to addressing Harvey by his first name.

"Specter." Harvey introduced himself and quickly stripped off the rubber gloves and mask before shaking the physician's hand. "Harvey Specter."

"I'm Dr. Edward Miles," the man introduced himself with a sincere smile. "Is there any kin to Mister Ross that I can talk to?"

Harvey straightened himself and claimed "You can talk to me."

"Very well then," Dr. Miles agreed. "Please come with me." Doc Miles, Harvey recognized him as the one fending off the intern who had brusquely pricked Mike's uncooperative vein, headed to the door before stashing his used mask and gloves into the bin. Harvey followed suit.

"Mister Ross is been brought to the intensive care room," the doctor started as they walked. "We're monitoring antibiotics for sepsis and meningitis on him and drugs to help with the pain. When he's more stable, he will be scheduled for CT scan. We need to be sure there's nothing wrong with his brain, a haemorrhage or any possible growth, before we administer the next procedure. I think you've been informed about the spinal tap?"

Harvey nodded solemnly. He was briefed by the nurse earlier while filling in Mike's admission form, putting his name as Mike's next of kin. By doing so, he was taking the fullest responsibility to make any decisions Mike couldn't in his state.

"We couldn't give him the proper treatment until we know for sure what he's suffering from." Dr. Miles was careful in choosing his words. "And we can only determine the source of Mister Ross sickness by conducting the spinal tap."

'_In which he might not be able to endure in his state now_.' Harvey mentally spoke the doctor's unfinished explanation.

"But…" Dr. Miles stopped walking and turned to look at Harvey. "Even with the proper treatment, we couldn't be sure it would work Mister Specter." His face fell as he said that. No matter how long he'd been in the business, dealing with a young terminally ill patient was always hard to get over with.

A lump immediately formed down Harvey's throat. "What do you mean?" he already knew the answer but he refused to believe it. He would like to believe for once that his instinct was wrong.

"I don't mean to alarm you sir, but Mister Ross might have come down with this for more than 24 hours now or maybe longer. The longer a patient was exposed to meningitis, the less chance he has of surviving." It was hard to deal with a dying patient but it was even harder to deliver the news to the hopeful family. "Even if he survived, we can't promise he'd be spared from any complications."

Harvey rubbed the back of his neck vigorously. He had seen what meningitis could do to a man. Many escaped unscathed but there were some survivors who suffered as much for years after they came down with the sickness. In reality, they never really healed. Some of them were as good as dead.

"Do what you can doctor." Harvey consented. "Just don't stop trying."

"We won't Mister Specter." Dr. Miles promised. "Now, the matter of conducting the spinal tap…" he cleared his throat before continuing "…you have to understand that despite it being harmless, all patients encountered different experience during the procedure. Most of them claimed to feel nothing but a sensation similar to a pinch but some were not as lucky."

Harvey waited patiently.

"Others mentioned of the process being rather unpleasant and had experienced a little discomfort over the procedure. Rarely, patients would feel pain. But it really depends on how strong their body endurance is during the procedure."

Nodding, Harvey relented for the next information.

Dr. Miles looked at Harvey, as if awaiting his response or any kind of retaliation. When the man said nothing, he proceeded. "Mike is really sick and restless." Harvey flinched a little at how the physician shifted to calling Mike with his first name. "His body is very weak as you can see. A simple procedure now would have been painful for him."

Harvey saw the truth in that during while he watched the medical examination they had on Mike not so long ago. It was proven torturous for Mike even though the kid didn't react as much but flinched to indicate he was in pain. Harvey had to give it to the kid. Given his loud nature, Harvey had expected Mike to whine, cry or even scream to let off some of the '_discomfort'_ the way he did the first time Harvey stepped into the emergency room. Mike was awfully silent and submissive during the examination Harvey at times had feared for the worst.

"We can't promise the procedure will be pleasant for Mike." Dr. Miles disrupted Harvey's train of thoughts.

Harvey swallowed and uttered "I understand. Just do what you have to do."

Dr. Miles nodded understandingly. "If that so, will you please come with me to sign the consent form?"

Harvey agreed and made his way to follow the doctor.

"Mind me asking Mister Specter," Dr. Miles liked to talk, Harvey could tell that much. "How are you related to Mister Ross?"

"I owned him." Harvey blurted without thinking and regretted it as soon as the words were out of his mouth. "I mean, I'm his boss." Still, that didn't sound like what he had intended. "He's my associate." That didn't go very well. _Damn Mike for causing him too much worry_.

"Oh."

_God! How he hate laymen and their ridiculous assumptions. _

* * *

><p>Harvey slowly took off his shirt and put on V neck shirt Ray brought for him, brushing the tender flesh on his arm as he pulled the sleeve. Sighing, he could still feel the fiery remnant of the shot he'd just received pulsing through his arm.<p>

Mike's meningitis was past its infectious phase but the doctors needed to be sure thus everyone who came in contact with him had to be vaccinated.

Harvey felt a tug at his heart remembering the time he'd gotten the shot in the past, and how he'd lost a friend that time. He remembered how a part of his world crumbled when his friend passed away and a he had built a new hard wall to replace the loss – to fend off new relations that would prevent him from facing the same pain again. That wall remained firm for years until now Harvey finally felt the same loss he had that first time.

Running a hand wearily through his hair, Harvey shoved his working shirt into the bag.

"You okay?"

The question startled Harvey, jolting him awake to the realization that he was not alone. Ray was there, watching, all the time.

Ray worked his way around Harvey and took the bag his boss was holding. For a moment there, the dejection on Harvey's face was clear for everyone to see – except there was no one to witness it. Then as soon as it appeared it vanished. His poker face returned, providing Harvey the stoic front he had always worn.

"Yeah." Harvey straightened. "I'm fine," but his voice belied the strength he was trying to portray.

Ray nodded understandingly.

"Where's Donna?" Other than trying to lighten the mood, Harvey truly had lost track of his secretary's whereabouts as soon as she was done getting her shot. The nurse had tried making Donna wait in the treatment room but one cold glare warranted her freedom from the quarantine. Donna in a hospital was like a hungry tigress escaping into a cattle ranch.

Sighing wearily, Ray shook his head. "She had wrestled the nurse into the kid's room."

Harvey chuckled quietly. Donna never really had a good rapport with any hospital's staffs, but still she would make sure she got what she came for. He looked over at Ray and saw the fatigue marring the older man's features. It was already late evening and Ray was way past his working hours.

"Go home Ray."

With that Harvey left the changing room and walked his way towards Mike's room.

"Call me if you need anything…" Ray shouted around the door, watching at Harvey's retreating back. Harvey didn't look back as he waved his cell phone over his head.

"Call me if…" Ray swallowed the last word unable to find the strength to say it. Then he too walked away.

* * *

><p>As Harvey neared the door to Mike's room, he could hear humming sound emanating softly from inside the room. Recognizing the voice immediately, he slowed his pace to allow his presence went unnoticed. He leaned his back against the wall near the door and listened with a weary smile on his face.<p>

"You want me to sing?" A quiet chuckle drifted out the room. "I can't sing." Donna's soothing voice was laced with gentle humor. There was a slight pause and a weak mumbling before Donna warned without malice in her tone "If anyone asked I'll deny I ever sing to you."

"_Hush, little baby, don't say a word,  
>Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird"<em>

A soft mumbling stopped the song. "Yes Mike, you're not a baby." Harvey had to repress a strong urge to laugh hearing Donna's frustrated tone. Then there was another string of quiet murmur followed by a sob which caused Harvey's heart to plunge to his stomach. Apparently Donna felt it too since her irate tone seemed to have melted as she hushed "Shh…It's okay Mike, I'm not mad at you. I'll sing you another song… No? Okay."

"If that mockingbird won't sing,  
>Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring.<p>

If that diamond ring turns brass,  
>Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass."<p>

"_If that looking glass should crack,  
>Mama's gonna buy you a jumping jack.<em>

If that jumping jack wont hop,  
>Mama's gonna buy you a lollipop.<p>

The song was again interrupted, this time by a painful moan and a soft murmur followed by Donna's softly spoken voice saying "I know Mike, I know." There was sadness in Donna's voice this time that made Harvey's stomach clench. Donna made more shushing sound before clearing her throat and continued singing.

"_When the lollipop is done,  
>Mama's gonna buy you another one.<em>

_If that lollipop is all eaten up,  
>Mama's gonna buy you a real live…pup.<em>

Harvey could have sworn he heard Donna sob before she sang the last syllable. Again she shushed quietly, whispering "Shh..It's okay Mike, I'm here, I'm here," before resumed singing. This time her resolve cracked and Harvey found himself staring at the floor. Strangely, everything he looked at was a blur.

"_If that real live pup…wont bark,  
>Mama's gonna…buy you…a horse and cart.<em>

_If that horse…and cart fall down,_  
><em>You'll still be the….sweetest boy in town…"<em>

Donna sniffled and sobbed once then there was a moment of silence before she sang her last verse.

"_So hush now baby and go to sleep,  
>Daddy loves you and I do too…"<em>

Harvey unconsciously took that as a cue for him to come out of his hiding. He shook his head and peeled himself away from the wall. Coughing once to announce his entrance, he stepped into the room just as Donna brought down her hand from her face.

"You could have come in earlier Harvey." Donna greeted him.

For a moment there Harvey didn't know what to do so he stopped at the doorway, almost thinking of making a dash from the room. Instead, he squared his shoulder and hoped for the best.

"I've heard the song sung differently before." Harvey grinned sheepishly. Actually he was a little surprised Donna didn't sing Eminem's version of the Mockingbird song.

Donna turned her head his direction and smiled faintly. "I've improvised here and there to make it less boring."

Harvey tilted his head to one side and returned the smile. "Yeah, come to think of it the old one is kind of lame." Once he was sure Donna is not going to bite his head off, Harvey walked to Donna's side, taking in Mike's prone form on the bed.

The kid was sleeping curled up on his side, one hand stretched out to the side of the bed clutching Donna's in a slack grip. Mike's face was as frighteningly pale and his hair were matted to his head, damp with sweat. Thin sheen of perspiration was evident on his forehead. "But that doesn't change the fact that you sang to him."

Donna shot daggers at Harvey through slivered eyes. "You tell that to anyone and I'll make sure you never produce any offspring in the near future." She grinned wickedly when Harvey looked at her with mock fear. But then her grin faltered as she turned to Mike and said forlornly "He awoke a moment ago and was restless. He was in a lot of pain and couldn't get back to sleep." Donna raised a hand and wiped away the beads of sweat on Mike's forehead. She let her hand rest there for a while.

Harvey rubbed Donna's shoulder in an effort to comfort her - an act only _she_ would receive. The moment Donna looked up at him, Harvey felt his heart break. This was the different side of Donna that he was witnessing – the one only _he_ would ever see.

"He wanted me to sing to him so he wouldn't be thinking of the pain," Donna sighed tiredly and continued "It seems to help him some."

Harvey cleared his throat, feeling raspy all out of sudden. There was suddenly too much emotion for him to handle. Everything was coming at him like a raging bull. "How did you get pass the nurse?" He needed an escapade.

"I clocked him on the face." Donna answered without guilt.

"Why am I not surprised?"Shaking his head resignedly, Harvey chastised "You know Donna, one day your temper is going to chase us all out of every hospitals in the city."

Donna rolled her eyes heavenward and mimicked Harvey mockingly. "It's not as if you're a Saint yourself Harvey."

There was no denying that. His subordinates reflected him after all.

Then silence fell over them. None of them knew the right thing to say to each other.

"So..." Donna cracked the silence. "What now?"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>an: **To all readers, thank you for reading. And thanks a lot more for those who reviewed or put this story into your favorite or alert lists. I'm so sorry that it took me months to update, but life really knows how to get to your nerves. You should know that I was so close to ending this story and my other stories, putting an end to my fanfiction account, but your reviews, favorites and alerts really kept me going. I will try to reply to you when time permits. Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
